


暗巷

by Westline_report



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westline_report/pseuds/Westline_report
Summary: ＊诺兰蝙蝠侠世界设定　结局更改小丑非死亡，相应地蝙蝠侠也没暂时退役。时间线在布鲁斯拜师之前
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	暗巷

布鲁斯可能永远都不知道他在那条暗巷里操了谁。将左轮手枪扔进水里去见法尔科内之后，他感觉自己更像丧家之犬了，既不是因为乔·齐尔过早地被送去地狱，也不是因为他像袋装在羊毛织物里的肉被扔出法尔科内的俱乐部。那不过是无力的愤怒，无力是因为他早就习惯被泡在这样的愤怒里了。  
他父母被枪杀的巷子里之后还染过各种各样的血，法尔科内手下人引起的火拼，被迫在生理期接活的性工作者，因惹火了竞争对手鼻子被打成肉酱的皮条客，和他父母一样倒霉但油水不够丰满的过路人。法律上布鲁斯拥有哥谭市最高的大厦，但他却没办法买下一条小巷，禁止两边的房客从窗户里往路上倒垃圾、醉鬼在墙根小便。现在那血迹斑斑的路面更肮脏了。  
三个人扭打在一起，被挤在中间推来搡去的白色身影在黑暗中过于显眼。是个穿护士服的女人。  
布鲁斯绕了半个街区走到暗巷另一头，从地上捡了根钢棍悄悄走过去。太没出息了，他从没觉得自己如此娘炮过，他大可以高喊着自己已经报警，冲进去挥拳揍翻那两个暴徒，演一出经典的英雄救美，拉着那个可怜女人的手狂奔到亮敞的街道上，再叫辆车送她回家。  
“大奖！全新的钞票，有一卷儿呢！”  
“宝贝，听话，别动，我们不会很粗暴的。”听上去几乎算是温柔了。  
布鲁斯听到很清晰的啐了口唾沫的声音。  
“妈的按住那个婊子！操，她的脸真他妈倒胃口！”  
“我操！”  
“我他妈让你按住她！不是摸她下面！”  
布鲁斯正从垃圾箱后钻出来。一个混混已经把手伸进护士的裙子底下了，却像碰了什么脏东西一样拼命甩了甩手。那个护士越过混混的肩膀瞧着布鲁斯，他看见了她的脸，那不是什么正经姑娘的脸。但他的棍子已经扬起来了。  
一下打在流氓膝弯里的时候，布鲁斯前所未有地感到解放。他朝另一个混混的小腿挥下一棍，钢管打断了那家伙的胫骨。棍子沾满了油腻的污水，闪闪发亮，布鲁斯看着那片闪亮的油污在黑暗中飞扑了七次，先是打折了拿着钞票卷儿的手，又让另一个人跛着腿落荒而逃。  
被同伴扔下的流氓滴着鼻血爬出暗巷的时候，布鲁斯朝血迹啐了口，但液体落到了别的地方。他捡起钞票卷儿想要递给冒牌护士。尽管她把护士服穿得像情趣装备，脏兮兮的鬈发像面条那样一缕一缕搭在脸上，口红花了，抹到脸颊上像血盆大口，而且那下颌角太方，肩膀太宽。两个逃走的王八蛋说对了，她确实很倒胃口。  
但她没动，在一个衣着体面的陌生男人痛揍了差点非礼她的两个流氓而不是拉着她的胳膊浪漫逃亡之后她一动不动，藏在斑驳头发后的眼睛和暗巷里的污水坑一样闪亮，异常感兴趣地看着他，偏着脑袋似乎布鲁斯是什么难以理解的东西。布鲁斯缩了缩肩膀，还是把钞票递到她面前。  
他的胳膊被抓住了，钳得很紧。  
冒牌护士的另一条胳膊横在他的喉咙上强迫他倒退着，直把他按在另一边的墙上。布鲁斯努力不在和她对视时心虚。他背靠着墙滑下去，漂亮的羊毛大衣被弄脏了。  
她骑在他腿上，将钞票兜进口袋，口袋打开时里面的弹簧刀防滑刀柄露了出来。她的大手插进布鲁斯头发里往后梳。  
“你害怕吗？”她说着朝下抓住了他胯间的东西。她的声音太粗太哑，像被人喂过炭。  
老二被人握在手里，任何一个生理功能正常的男人都会觉得害怕又兴奋。更何况她口袋里还有刀。布鲁斯说不出来。  
她撩起护士服下摆给他看，露出大腿和内裤。那是他妈的平角，大腿间沉甸甸的玩意儿兜在布料里坠着。  
“她”是个男人。  
布鲁斯全身都僵硬得过分。  
“亲爱的，”他将涂抹了太多口红的嘴唇贴到他耳边。“我觉得你需要一点勇气。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩需要推开这个不知道有没有性病但肯定脑子有病的男人，他需要离开巷子找个电话亭叫阿尔弗雷德来接他，需要跟瑞秋解释自己把左轮手枪藏在袖子里是怎么回事。妈的，那把手枪口径太小，让他觉得自己更娘炮了。  
但他真的需要勇气，需要很多。  
“你不用回答，亲爱的。”男人的眼睛在那肮脏的斑驳头发后发出令布鲁斯没法逃避的目光。头发染过，褪了色，发梢还残留着毒浆一样的青绿。但他的声音具有诱惑力，甜美，阿尔弗雷德做的倒了枫糖浆的薄煎饼、死去的妈妈的香水都没有这样甜。  
“我觉得你需要一点勇气，亲爱的。”男人重复了一遍。他结实的大腿挤压着布鲁斯的髋骨时布鲁斯意识到这个男人自己就能揍翻那两个混混，甚至打掉所有的牙。  
“你可以发泄出来。”  
就像塞壬在唱歌。  
他将手伸到后面，伸进护士服里，仰起头嘶嘶吸着气，粉红色的舌尖探出嘴唇剐蹭掉了一些口红。这场景一点都不诱人，更像是附魔了。湿漉漉的头发甚至留了些色素在他脸上。男人的腰猛地朝前弓起，大腿用力夹了下布鲁斯的腰，他那护士服下摆分开了，两只口袋中间像山丘一样鼓囊着。他从内裤的开口里掏出阴茎，让它挺立着在布鲁斯面前摇晃。布鲁斯的背朝下滑了一点，胃里拧绞着。这个男人，这个神经病，完全把他看穿了。男人将手贴在他横膈膜下面，在胃正上方，隔着皮肤脂肪和肌肉。手是苍白的，青紫的血管在皮下脉动。他那么一贴，涌到布鲁斯喉管里的酸水就安静地落下去了。手继续往下爬，解开了皮带和拉链，失去了阻碍的性器官立刻弹了出来。布鲁斯惊诧地注视着他，没意识到自己早就硬了。男人的腰向前摆动，下沉、下沉，把他吞入，不同寻常的紧窒迫使布鲁斯深吸了口气，他向上用力顶动着想把细密包裹着他阴茎的空间打开得更大些。  
“呃！——”男人痛叫出声，费力地喘息着低头看布鲁斯，布鲁斯的脸颊潮红，在他揪住布鲁斯的头发迫使他仰头接受亲吻时抗拒地偏向另一侧。他拽起护士服下摆，扣子都崩掉了，衣摆在他脸上反复擦过，抹得血红，脸上的油彩只留下一层很薄的颜色。  
这回布鲁斯没有躲开。  
“乖。”他低头含住布鲁斯的下唇，用牙齿轻轻咬了咬，然后在布鲁斯耳边吹了口气，他的话语让布鲁斯刺痛。  
“你被男人按在一条脏得野猫都不会在这交媾的巷子里，感觉像是被人用屁股操了，你觉得恶心，却不敢吐，连反抗的力气都没有，还要我说更多吗......”  
“闭嘴！”布鲁斯掴在男人脸上掐住他的脸，皮肉都被捏得变了形。被捂住的嘴角没再扬起来，可眼里还全是戏谑。布鲁斯抽出自己还硬着的东西把男人掀翻在地，拽住他的领子，将他狠狠撞在墙上，男人放肆地大声笑起来，没有反抗，而是抓着卡在膝盖上面的内裤的松紧拉开，让它啪地一声打在腿上，拉开、弹回、拉开、弹回。  
噼啪声像是交媾时肉体拍打在一起的声音。  
“他妈的去别处做生意！操！”  
他们头顶上传来租户愤怒的喊叫，半只猎枪杆子从窗户伸出来胡乱瞄着。布鲁斯捂住男人的嘴把他拽到消防梯下面。他的心脏砰砰泵着血液，脉搏比性交时更高了。  
你需要一点勇气。  
布鲁斯一手紧捂住男人的嘴一手捏住颈椎将他按在墙上背对自己。男人完全不反抗他，双腿分开得很大，却也没像个妓女似的翘起屁股。布鲁斯松开领带咬住，另一头塞进男人嘴里好让他别出声。他用力挺腰把自己送进两瓣臀肉之间炙热的入口。  
他发疯一样地把男人按在墙上操他，如果他剩余的理智没站住脚他甚至会像揍沙袋一样揍他、抓住男人的头往墙上撞，掏出他口袋里的折刀把他的脸剖成油彩一样的愚蠢笑脸。  
男人被他不断贯穿，塞着丝绸领带的嘴漏出呜呜的声音，分开的腿不再把臀部往后送而是痉挛地颤抖着。布鲁斯的意识中断了几秒钟，他在黑暗中看见男人苍白的屁股中间血迹像油彩一样被抹开了，另外一些液体顺着大腿往下淌，地面太黑，膝盖以下就看不见了。  
布鲁斯往后退了两步，将裤带系好。  
这个男人做错了什么？他只是穿得很怪，可能想从一个看起来不缺钞票的人身上赚点钱，所以说了些莫名其妙的话。但他继续用那黑得像井底蝙蝠一样的眼睛瞪视他，眼神让布鲁斯同时觉得刺痛又欣慰。男人突然扣住他的后脑勺将他拉近。  
“我知道你是谁，亲爱的。”  
布鲁斯所经历的传统的硬汉教育告诉他不要从女人身上汲取勇气，但从男人身上汲取勇气犯规吗？他跪下来，把内裤从男人脚踝边拉上去，松紧带没坏，还能好好地卡在髋骨以上。他伸进大衣内侧口袋翻找，最后掏出钱包胡乱夹了几张纸钞塞进护士服口袋里。  
他直了直脊背走出暗巷，尽量忽略身后咧开嘴的狂妄笑容。碰到一个对着废弃油桶烤火的流浪汉时，他拿剩余的钱买了流浪汉的破烂外套。

在决斗中抓别人的下体是非常无耻软弱的行为，就算是地下格斗中出这招都会被人往脸上喷唾沫。但是，如果这么干的是小丑，那就另当别论了，即使他现在被蝙蝠侠抓住领子身体悬空。只要蝙蝠侠愿意，他就会掉在地上摔成一坨肉酱。  
“这下面和那条巷子像不像？”他脸上的油彩结了块，裂成碎片零零散散抖落下去。小丑画在脸上的笑容让布鲁斯觉得有些熟悉，但蝙蝠侠什么都想不起来。  
小丑触摸他下体的方式不像是阴险的偷袭，笑容也不像画的那么令人作呕，他凑近蝙蝠侠在他耳边轻声道。“如果这个时候你问我有没有遗言会更令人兴奋的。就像你操我的时候一样，亲爱的。  
“我知道你是谁。”

小丑的尸体一直没被找到。本该是小丑坠亡的地方有滩血迹，没准是小丑的信徒把遗体搬走了。  
当时ＧＣＰＤ完全封锁了整个街区，小丑插翅难飞，但是万一他还活着？万一他有蝙蝠侠那样的本事？  
哥谭这座城市里，谁有什么本事捣出怎样的乱子，蝙蝠侠很清楚。这是一个似曾相识的夜晚，蝙蝠车在隐形外衣的保护下安静地巡逻，他会在某个阴暗的角落里痛揍勒索犯，跳进某户人家的窗户把打女人孩子的软蛋扔到街上。如果有人主动求救，大多时候，是一个尖细的、弱小的声音喊出蝙蝠侠这个称号。  
布鲁斯·韦恩的父母被枪杀的那条巷子里没传出什么声音，正在进行着异常悄无声息的抢劫，匪徒把手伸进打劫对象的口袋之后就发不出声音了，他的喉管被自己的动脉血灌满，在舌根咕噜噜冒着泡，鲜血溅在惨白的护士服和破破烂烂的大腿袜上，小丑在匪徒的胸口上抹了抹刀子，像在擦刚切过黄油的餐刀，他转向落在巷口的蝙蝠形状的身影，张开双臂。  
“嗨，亲爱的。”


End file.
